


The Toast Always Falls Jelly Side Down

by perletwo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Violence Against Toasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Phil and Clint's home is replaceable. Well, <i>almost</i> everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toast Always Falls Jelly Side Down

It was bad enough that HYDRA's goons attacked them at home.

Hawkeye and Agent Coulson could handle that, though neither of them appreciated having the place where they enjoyed being just Clint and Phil together invaded this way. Mostly the small house was just building materials and _things_ , things that could be rebuilt or replicated. It was, Phil knew, the memories they'd made there together that were irreplaceable.

But when the battle moved into the kitchen and an incendiary grenade destroyed one of the small appliances on the counter, Clint and Phil both paused, sucking in simultaneous shocked breaths. So startling was this reaction that the two HYDRA agents in the kitchen followed suit for a long moment of dangerous silence. 

One of the HYDRAs risked a glance at the counter. The debris was metal coated in bright blue and red enamel, gaudier than he was used to seeing, but other than that nothing particularly special, he thought.

"That toaster," Coulson said in a quiet voice full of menace, "made toast with the imprint of Captain America's shield on it."

"Do you have _any idea_ how long and how hard we had to hunt for that?" Hawkeye growled.

The HYDRA goons had just enough time to shudder before a barrage of arrows and bullets showered down upon them, in time to Phil's war-cry of "REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
